Easily Falling: Dramione One Shot Draco POV
by JewelOde
Summary: Same Story but in Draco's POV. Please Review? :D


Draco rubbed his face furiously as the last bits of blurriness left his eyes. He had been awake from some time now, allowing him a moment to mull over the events of last night. He could still feel the tingle her fingers had left when she'd left almost four hours ago. Surprisingly, he couldn't feel an ounce of regret for any of it. Truthfully, he had been wanting it— thinking about it—for weeks. It could have been months. Fortunately, for him though she had not stuck around long enough for anything more to be said. Merlin knew how hard that emotion shit was for him. He was naturally stoic; been that way all of his life.

Draco combed his fingers through his platinum hair a few times before standing up to dress. He located his clothing in a corner and dressed silently. Taking no moments to linger afterward, he exited the passion-filled room, letting the door smack loudly against the stone frame and dissolve.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Draco took the longer, colder walk to his common room. He kept up his usual sneer when he saw someone he didn't like, know, or even care about. Practically avoiding Pansy at every turn when he could hear her voice in the distance, Draco spent more time to ponder his time with her, the Gryffindor Princess. He should have felt a little guilty, or angry, possibly even disgusted at his abominable actions but he didn't. Not that he would admit to enjoying it—which he did irrevocably so—but Draco Lucius Malfoy did _not_ admit to things like that.

Draco stopped a few yards away from the stairs that led to the Dungeons and opted for leaning against a window. He spotted a few first years running along the grounds and a part of him wished he could be that carefree.

Too bad he'd made a deal with the Devil. Only he was worse…much worse.

Letting out an aggravated sigh Draco kicked the wall when the thoughts he tried repeatedly to forget flooded every corner of his brain. This was why nothing could ever happen between him and Hermione. They were two different kinds of people: A pureblood and a muggle born, and that combination caused dangerous problems for everyone. Still did he fucking want it and bad. This wasn't just lust anymore, although that's what he first thought it was, it was a feeling he couldn't find himself understanding or easily placing with any other feelings he'd had before. Scowling at the too many thoughts crowding his head, Draco turned from the window to continue his forlorn walk.

Before he reached his destination, a sound snuck its way within hearing range. It was her. He could effortlessly place her voice and it made him feel like the love of his life had come back from some mysterious trip he wasn't allowed to go on. He had just compared her to an old love and Draco could feel a few chords of his self-control snap and wither.

She was laughing and chatting animatedly with Weasel and Potter as they rounded the corner. Draco snapped his eyes directly on her face keeping a nonchalant air about him at the same time. She didn't notice his intense stare for a few steps but within a few minutes her eyes drifted towards him and he could swear he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips and the look she'd given him the entire night they'd spent together. Draco just stared, his face expressionless and his eyes oddly cold. It wasn't because he despised her—that had changed a long time ago in fact—it was that Potter and Weasel were looking at him as well, both with looks that, if possible, would send him to an early grave deep within the ground.

He sneered at all of them while deep inside he found himself hoping she wouldn't think to take it personally. It was him being…well him. If there was one thing he wanted anyone to know about him it would be that Draco Malfoy changed for no one. _No one._ He tore his gaze away from the trio when Weasley and turned on his heel to stomp his way down the stairs and launched himself into the common room.

It was, as usual, quiet inside but Draco had no plans to stay in the glittering green room opting instead for his room. Thankfully, thanks to his current predicament, not to mention his prefect status, Draco was allowed his own room that was kept far away from the others which gave him as much privacy he wanted. Draco paced the length of his room for what felt like hours but with a quick glance at the clock told him it had only been around an hour and the dinner would be starting soon. After deciding to change his clothes just for the sake of keeping all talk at bay about his previously worn attire Draco readied himself to head to the Great Hall.

Raking his finger through his hair again Draco made his way out of his room, into the Dungeons and back up the steps to take his long walk once more.

Draco entered the Great Hall and after taking his seat was immediately swamped with questions and conversation however, the whole time Draco was there he didn't talk back, didn't eat and didn't focus any of his attention on anyone but her.

It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to remain emotionless, to remain as cold and indifferent as ever he could deny what was enveloping him every second. It was love.

Damn it all, Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger and he knew deep down that he would try everything to know if she felt that same. Maybe just knowing that would be enough for him.

Fuck, he didn't think it would though. Great.

* * *

><p>So this took me forever to write but I finally got it out there.<p>

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I just started school again- I'm a freshman in college.

I hope I made Draco convincing and if not I fail miserably, ha.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and give me any and all opinions on what you think, like, hate, love,

wish I would change and not to mention if you'd want me to elaborate on the story (possibly

making a multi-chapter?) also give me story ideas if you want :D I'd love it if you would.

I want it all, negative and positive. So lend my your thoughts :)

Love,

Jane.


End file.
